


A Chip to Bargain

by PuppyWillGraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Basically I'm a terrible person, Canon timeline divergence, Kinda, Light Spanking, Light scratching, M/M, Mason Verger - pre-face cutting, Matthew Brown - pre-getting shot, Mild BDSM tones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and yes it's going to be so gross and ew, bottom!Matthew, idk how to define this, light biting, masochistic!Matthew, sadistic!Mason, short and smutty, this is going to get so fucked up, top!Mason, yes there will be sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/PuppyWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Brown visits Mason Verger with a chip to bargain. Things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chip to Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> this ship all started with seeing fan art for the two...and now i'm on my way to hell. i kinda have a need for this that i never realized before; i also kinda hate myself for even considering these two as a pairing. 
> 
> but, like they say. . .don't fight the muse.

_"You want to bargain with me?" Mason Verger's radio-worthy smooth voice had lilted a touch, just so, as he took a step forward towards the visitor that he didn't even really know._

_"Yes." Matthew Brown had answered simply, staring upon the face--it was quite attractive--of the stranger that he only knew through the words and writing of others, as he also took a step forward._

The next thing Matthew knew, Mason had grabbed his hand and pulled him into another room-- _something_ _with a little more privacy_ \--and started shedding his clothes off. It was rushed, messy, little to no care in the way it was happening.

They were practical strangers, but why Matthew was here was important to the orderly. He was indeed here to bargain, and Mason was getting sex out of it with someone who looked as if he had plenty of stamina. The ends justified the means.

Matthew felt the silken sheets beneath his torso and crotch as he was placed face first on the bed, a swat to his bare rear to accompany it, before he felt a warm body looming over him, bearing down weight, and he had to shove one of the pillows out of the way before he ended up suffocating by accident as he was mounted. Mason loved to top, and Matthew had no problem with that.

"Gonna be a good little bitch for me, hmm~?" Matthew frowned slightly, but made no complaint as he arched his back to allow Mason better access, a better angle, and Mason cooed in delight at the compliance of the other man. "Huh, you must really have a soft spot for that baby daddy. Strange, really. Getting yourself fucked just to keep me out of his hair."

"Just get on with it, Verger." Matthew snorted, tilting and gyrating his hips back up against the other man's, letting his eyes fall shut as he felt the hardened head of the heir's cock starting to breach him. Sans lube, but Matthew could care less. He'd suffered worse, and besides, he loved a bit of pain to mix with the pleasure.

A sharp smack against one ass cheek made him groan, and Mason grinned much like the Cheshire cat at the response. He didn't usually care about how the recipient felt when he fucked them, but this...it actually sent a spike of arousal down his spine. No-one before had ever been too willing, especially with Mason's _tastes_ , so this was a bit new.

Matthew sucked in a breath when Mason rolled his hips, gave him another spank, and finally started to push in; it hurt-- _of course it hurt_ \--but with the way Mason was grunting, gripping onto Matthew's hips to keep tugging him back towards the other with each thrust forward into tight heat, it was the right level of pleasure and pain for the darker haired man. It didn't take too long for Matthew to become accustomed to the size of the other, the rhythm and tempo of the thrusts, and he let out a low groan as he felt nails digging into the soft flesh of his hips, dragging over his skin, the burn of the action almost as intense as the burn of the decent sized length breaching him every few seconds.

Mason couldn't stop the grin from continually being displayed as he pounded into the other man, the expression on his face only wavering and morphing into one of bliss as Matthew undulated his hips to meet each thrust as well as he could in his position. He brought Matthew's arms behind his back, completely pinning and trapping him in place, and as Mason lent forward to stop him from attempting to get out of the position, he bit down hard on the back of Matthew's neck, effectively marking him. Matthew lets out a yelp and Mason smirks, repeating the action. He can tell the other man likes it, the yelp dissolving into a series of moans and begs and pleas. Mason liked it when they begged. It didn't matter if the begs were telling him to stop--as they most often were--there was just something about the way a man, or woman, or child, sounded when they begged; the way their tone of voice changes sets something off in him, without fail, every single time.

Mason is one hundred percent sadist, and he can honestly say--if he could even catch breath to speak; Matthew has a lot of energy and stamina, which pleases him even more so--he's hit the jackpot with this one. A little masochist.

" _Oh, God, Mason, please, bite me again,_ " Matthew is begging again, pleading, almost _crying_ from how good it feels. Mason is like an intense jolt of friction and pleasure, sinking right into his bones, getting under his skin, and a part of him will later realize that Mason is as dangerous as a fix, an addiction. " _You fuck so good, oh, God!_ "

The screams--because really, that's what they are, and Mason has never heard _anyone_ want this from him before, not screaming for him in a good way--are a stroke to Mason's already inflated ego, and he finds he can't deny the other, not when it's good for him, as well. He bites across Matthew's shoulders, brings his hands up, one after the other, to scratch slightly sharpened nails down over the other man's back until blood is drawn, and Matthew writhes, shudders beneath him, moaning continuously, as he comes apart, comes undone, beneath the other.

Mason comes first--he always comes first--whilst buried deep inside the other, hot cum marking Matthew, spanking him a few times in quick succession with each jerk of the blonde's hips as he hits his peak, and it acts as a catalyst for the orderly, who spills over the sheets--they probably cost more than what Matthew earns in his measly position as an orderly in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane--and whines breathlessly as Mason pulls out and he collapses on said sheets.

"Clean yourself up." Mason orders after a couple of minutes, still panting slightly, as he stands beside the bed, a robe wrapped around his otherwise naked body, and Matthew glances up at him, a slight tilt of his head the only motion as an agreement, and then Matthew obeys dutifully.

The orderly has no reason to stay, and the heir to the Verger fortune has no reason to keep him there.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading; any kudos, bookmarks and comments = [thumbs up emoji]


End file.
